Message
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Hari-hari terakhirku ingin kuisi dengan kegiatan menyenangkan bersama mereka. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan apapun. Sebelum aku pergi...
1. Chapter 1

**MESSAGE**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

_Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir…_

_Aku ingin memberikan hari-hari terindah bagi mereka sebelum aku 'pindah' …._

* * *

"Terima ini!" Teriak seseorang sambil melempar bola baseball itu dengan semangatnya.

"GAAH! Dasar bodoh, nanti kalau aku kena gimana?!" Seseorang berambut keperakan tampak marah-marah sendiri seperti baru kena PMS.

"Hahahaha, maafkan aku, Gokudera, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat…" Ujar pria berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Yakyuu-baka_! Ah! Jyuudaime!" Panggil seseorang bernama Gokudera itu pada seseorang yang kebetulan berjalan melewati mereka.

Yang dipanggil hanya menengok pelan, lalu berjalan kembali. Gokudera dan temannya, si Yamamoto, hanya menatap bingung kelakuan temannya yang aneh ini.

"Jyuudaime! Tunggu!" Gokudera menyusul Tsuna yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, disusul Yamamoto.

"Ah? Hai, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…" Tsuna menyambut mereka dengan tatapan sayu. Senyum tipisnya membuat hati siapa saja yang menatapnya merasa prihatin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tsuna? Kau terlihat pucat…" Yamamoto menatap Tsuna prihatin.

"Jyuudaime, anda tidak apa-apa?! Saya bisa membawa anda ke ruang kesehatan…" Gokudera ikutan prihatin. Tsuna menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah…, mungkin karena mengerjakan PR terlalu malam…" Tsuna memijit keningnya sedikit sambil tertawa renyah. Gokudera dan Yamamoto tentu saja tidak percaya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri…" Gokudera dan Yamamoto berkata bersamaan. Tsuna tersenyum tipis lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas.

* * *

Sudah seminggu. Keadaan Tsuna tidak berubah, malah, makin buruk. Ia sering pergi ke toilet, dan ia juga sering ketiduran saat pelajaran. Tentu saja semua teman-temannya prihatin bukan main. Namun saat mereka bertanya ada apa pada Tsuna, ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata hal yang sama,

"Aku baik-baik saja…" Itulah kalimat yang ia selalu ucapkan.

* * *

"Hey _Yakyuu-baka_, kau yakin Jyuudaime baik-baik saja?" Gokudera bertanya pada Yamamoto yang sedang asyik mengadu bat baseballnya. Yamamoto berbalik dan memasang muka bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, ya, sudah seminggu ini ia terlihat pucat.."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Jyuudaime?"

"Kita harus memastikan itu"

Lalu Yamamoto dan Gokudera berjalan menuju rumah Tsuna. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Am—ambulans…" Yamamoto dan Gokudera tercengang melihat sebuah ambulans baru saja meninggalkan rumah Tsuna.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun?" Sapa seseorang dari balik pintu.

Itu Sawada Nana, ibu Tsuna. Lekas saja Yamamoto dan Gokudera berlari menemui wanita itu.

" _Kaa-san_, apa yang terjadi?" Gokudera bertanya dengan panik.

"Itu…Tsu-kun…" Perkataan Nana menggantung.

"…." Yamamoto dan Gokudera diam seribu bahasa.

"…ia pingsan, lalu sekarang sedang dibawa kerumah sakit…"


	2. Chapter 2

**MESSAGE**

**FanFiction © Amano Akira**

"Dia baik-baik saja…hanya pusing…, besok dia sudah bisa pulang…" Sang dokter akhirnya angkat bicara.

Desah lega langsung pecah di lorong Rumah Sakit. Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Nana serasa mendapat energy baru setelah sempat panik setengah mampus (?) karena keadaan Tsuna. Untung dia hanya pusing.

"Jyuudaime, anda baik-baik saja?!" Gokudera langsung berteriak layaknya orang habis kesambet. Ia melangkah cepat masuk ke ruang rawatnya Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk lemah. Gokudera lalu duduk disamping ranjang Tsuna, diikuti Yamamoto dan Nana.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Tsuna…" Yamamoto memasang muka khawatir. Tsuna hanya tersenyum.

"Benar, Jyuudaime, lebih baik anda jangan bekerja terlalu keras, nanti anda bisa lebih parah penyakitnya…" Gokudera menambahkan.

"Baik, terima kasih…" Tsuna tersenyum lagi. Dari kejauhan, Nana juga tersenyum senang melihatnya anaknya begitu diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang, ini sudah malam…" Nana membetulkan sedikit posisi kursinya. Kedua pria itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Tsuna.

* * *

"Tsu-kun…, kau tidak mau menceritakannya…" Nana gantian menatap Tsuna khawatir.

Tsuna terdiam, nampak tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu. Tsuna lalu memutar kepalanya sedikit, berusaha melihat sekeliling ruangan, lalu ia mulai membuka mulut.

"Tidak…jangan beritahu…aku ingin bersama mereka lebih lama…"

_Aku sudah melihatnya…_

_Dia akan menjemputku segera…_

* * *

"Rasakan ini, _yakyuu-baka_!" Gokudera dengan semangat menendang bola sepaknya.

Bola sepak itu melesat dengan kencang. Yamamoto beruntung bisa menangkapnya, Gokudera hanya mendecih melihat si -_yakyuu baka_ berhasil menahan tendangannya.

"Maa~maa~ kau hebat juga, Gokudera…" Yamamoto melempar bola itu dan senyum terhangatnya pada Gokudera.

"Hmph. Lain kali aku akan menjebol gawangmu!" Gokudera mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Yamamoto hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…" Sebuah suara memanggil dari kejauhan.

Keduanya menoleh, dan mereka melihat Tsuna dengan senyum cerahnya. Nampaknya ia telah sembuh dari sakitnya. Melihat Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berlari mendekati mereka.

"Jyuudaime!? Aku senang sekali melihat anda!" Gokudera berniat memeluk Tsuna, namun Tsuna sudah terlanjut menghindar.

"Hahaha, bagaimana, Tsuna, sudah merasa lebih baik?" Yamamoto bertanya pada Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk.

"Iya, ternyata benar aku hanya kecapaian…" Tsuna memegang sedikit dahinya. Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Ohya…" Tsuna lalu memulai kalimat baru. Kedua temannya itu nampak penasaran.

"Kalian mau tidak menemaniku seharian ini?" Tsuna melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja, Jyuudaime. Aku, sebagai right-hand-man Jyuudaime akan selalu pergi kemanapun anda pergi!" Gokudera berteriak dengan auranya yang menyala-nyala, persis seperti Ryohei kalau lagi kambuh. Sikapnya ini mendapat tawa dari Tsuna dan Yamamoto.

"Aku juga akan ikut, Tsuna…lebih banyak lebih baik…" Yamamoto menambahkan. Nampaknya mendengar jawaban Yamamoto itu, Gokudera langsung memandang pria berambut hitam itu sinis.

"Hmph. Kau tidak perlu ikut!" Selanya.

"Su—sudahlah, kalian berdua…" Tsuna berusaha menenangkan sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Kau mau kemana, Tsuna?" Yamamoto bertanya lagi.

"Kemana saja.., aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan…" Jelas Tsuna sambil tertawa renyah.

* * *

"Wuah…, anginya enak, yaa…sejuk.." Yamamoto merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan yang sediit basah. Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya duduk didekat Yamamoto.

"Pemandangan langit sore memang indah, ya, Jyuudai—Jyuudaime?" Gokudera nampak bingung melihat Tsuna yang nampak _space out_.

"Ah, ada apa, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna yang sudah sadar memalingkan wajahnya pada Gokudera.

"Anda nampak lesu. Apa anda sakit lagi?" Gokudera nampak khawatir.

"Ah, tidak… . Aku hanya terpikirkan sesuatu…." Tsuna sedikit kehilangan senyumnya. Dua temannya itu nampak heran.

"Kalau suatu saat aku mati, apa yang akan kalian ingat dariku?" Tsuna mulai bertanya. Tantu saja pertanyaan itu membuat Gokudera dan Yamamoto heran bukan kepalang.

"Apa maksud anda, Jyuudaime?! Anda tidak mungkin mati!" Gokudera mengelak.

"Gokudera, setiap manusia pasti akan mati, tak terkecuali Tsuna…" Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan.

"Diam kau, _yakyuu-baka_!"

"Gokudera!"

"…" Gokudera akhirnya hanya diam.

"Bisa jawab pertanyaanku sekarang…?" Tsuna bertanya kembali. Dua _guardian_-nya itu nampak berpikir.

"Jika Jyuudaime mati, aku akan mengingat semua perbuatan heroic anda!" Gokudera berkata dengan yakin.

"Jika kau mati, Tsuna, kebaikanmu akan selalu kuingat…" Yamamoto tersenyum. Tsuna membalas senyumannya itu.

"Terima kasih…"

Keheningan tercipta. Gokudera dan Yamamoto sama sekali tidak ingin membuka percakapan. Tsuna nampak masih berpikir.

"…lalu…" Tsuna membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Gokudera, aku ingin kau menyampuli semua mangaku…, dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mengunjungi _kaa-san_…." Ujar Tsuna pada Gokudera. Gokudera yang bingung hanya diam dan berusaha mencerna maksud Jyuudaime tercintanya itu.

"…lalu…Yamamoto…" Tsuna beralih pada Yamamoto.

"…rukun-rukunlah dengan Gokudera. Jadinya atlet baseball yang hebat dan berbakat…" Ujar Tsuna lagi.

"Ten—tentu, Tsuna…" Yamamoto agak tergagap mendengar perkataan janggal Tsuna itu.

"Jyuudaime, tidak mungkin aku bisa akrab dengan _yakyuu-baka _ini!" Gokudera marah-marah sambil menunjuk Yamamoto yang hanya nyengir-nyengir.

Tsuna sendiri hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

_Tinggal sedikit lagi…_

* * *

Duh...sempat mampet idenya gara2 masalah kecil..., tapi tak apa, toh critanya sudah selesai \ XD /

Chapter 003 akan segera datang (semoga...)


End file.
